fightclubchampfanomfandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro's House/Chapter 40
Boss no way sky Damon: Agent 9 has a great relationship with his boss, Ripto. Agent 9: Ripto is demanding but always fair, communicates clearly, and is fun to be around. Astor: Ripto has been supportive every step of the way. Elora: They have over time come to the point where Flame feels totally comfortable opening up about how he feels about his job and the company he works for, and Ripto has given him invaluable advice in navigating his career as well as the politics of his company. Flame: Ripto has also given Lindar numerous opportunities for professional growth. Lindar: Without a doubt, Sgt. Byrd’s boss Ripto is at the top of his gratitude list. Sgt. Byrd: So you can imagine how Sheila felt when Ripto called him into her office to speak privately this morning. Sheila: Sparx, I have some news to give you, I am going to be leaving the organization in a couple of weeks. Sparx: Billy didn’t know how to respond, and so he sat quietly. Billy: I know this is a shock, Spyro.exe. Spyro.exe: This opportunity came up and I just couldn’t turn it down. Sheila: I have to say that saying good-bye to you is one of the hardest parts about leaving. Billy: I knew this wouldn’t be easy on you. Damon: Nestor nodded. Nestor: He wished Ripto well. Sorceress: Then they talked about Ripto’s departure plans and the support she would need from Billy over the next two weeks. Billy: Losing Your Boss Can Be Devastating. Lateef: But It’s An Opportunity for Growth. Sgt. Byrd: That evening, Damon called one of his friends to talk about Ripto’s announcement. Damon: I feel lost, I’m happy for Ripto but I’m worried about what this is going to mean for me. Bentley: Will my next boss be so supportive? Sorceress: Have you ever been in Lutavo’s shoes? Lutalo: Losing a boss that you have worked well with can be difficult to accept. Lindar: It’s hard not to be worried when you’re faced with all the uncertainty this introduces into your life. Bubba: And, like Lindar, if you have a boss that is a coach and mentor, willing to work with you to be successful in your job, then finding out your boss is leaving can be a double whammy. Lindar: Like Delbin experienced. Delbin: Let yourself have your feelings. Lindar: After all, this is a loss. Elora: And when we experience loss of any kind, it is only human to go through a grieving process. Cleetus: As you grieve, all kinds of feelings will come up. Flame: Anger. Sadness. Billy: Fear. Sheila: Don’t deny your feelings. Hunter: Go off by yourself if you need to and let the feelings bubble up. Flame: They’re just feelings. Lindar: Just like Delbin did. Delbin: Get in touch with a friend or a family member who can listen while you talk, who doesn’t try to tell you what to do or judge you for the way you feel. Gnasty: Tell your story over and over if you need to, each time you do, it clicks into place that much more. Agent 9: Vent. Nestor: Express your feelings. Pogo: Talking things out is an important part of going through the process of coping after a loss. Delbin: Keep things positive at work. Ripto: You don’t want to be viewed as having a negative attitude toward the upcoming changes. Damon: This is the time to be a team player. Astor: Set up a time to sit down with your boss. Ripto: Express gratitude for what they have done for you during your time working together. Tomas: I know this may not be easy if you have strong emotions. Ask for your boss’s perspective on how your communication evolved, what you did well in performing your job. Sparx: And ask what could have gone better. Sgt. Byrd: You may learn something that your boss was not able to discuss with you openly until now, nor was comfortable including in your performance review. Damon: This could be a great learning experience for you, and invaluable as you navigate your job in the future. Lateef: While you’re there, ask your boss for any advice they might have regarding the best way to connect with the new boss. Delbin: While chances are your current boss will not have any insights into what to expect from the next person, your boss can talk about the demands of your role and the dynamics of the department, and how you might be able to best make a positive impression. Gnasty: Sure, nobody likes uncertainty. Billy: But while things could at least temporarily change for the worst, they could also change in positive ways. Sheila: Avoid creating a story in your mind that is all about the worst possible scenario. Spyro.exe: Instead, infuse your self-talk with words of optimism, try to shift the focus toward new adventures ahead with new possibilities. Sorceress: After all, you won’t know until you know, so why make yourself unhappy in the meantime? Flame: You have been at your job for a while, so you know the ins and outs of your job, and you know the culture of your company. Sheila: So you’re not without your own inner resources. Delbin: When those feelings of helplessness creep in, remind yourself that you are prepared to cope with the changes ahead. Pogo: Who knows, the support you received from your boss may have helped you to be more self-confident and self-reliant. Elora: That much better prepared to navigate change. Bartholomew: As daunting as this may seem. Agent 9: You can help yourself by mentally preparing yourself for change. Nestor: Again, your self-talk can help. Astor: Remind yourself that your current job responsibilities, and the way in which you currently carry out your responsibilities, may change. Spyro: Maybe even drastically. Billy: Change can be for the better! Damon: And change always means growth. Sorceress: The benefits can far outweigh the inconvenience. Bubba: Your new boss may rank among the people you are most not wanting to meet. Elora: But unwelcoming is not the image you want to portray. Sorceress: Resolve in your own mind that the new boss is coming whether you want them to or not, and that you may as well do what you can to start off the relationship on the right foot. Sorceress attack Spyro Sorceress: Reach out. Lindar: Say hi. Gnasty: Offer your help in learning the ropes of your department. Crush: Roaring Bubba: Who knows? Hunter: You might have another great boss relationship ahead of you. Agent 9: You and your departing boss. Sparx: It’s hard to let go of someone who has been a support, and even harder to face uncertainty. Tomas: Use this as an opportunity to fine-tune your coping skills. Pogo: And welcome an opportunity for growth. You can handle it! Delbin: The Spyro franchise is a beloved part of many people's childhoods, and the release of the Spyro Reignited Trilogy gave many of us a chance to dive back into that nostalgia. Bentley: There's a lot to love about the series: beautiful worlds with unique themes, satisfying platforming mechanics, and—most importantly—dragons! Lateef: While Spyro isn't best known for his involved or complex boss fights, many of them have nonetheless come to feel like old friends to veterans of the series. Cleetus: We're going to take a look at all the bosses of the original trilogy and rank them worst to best. Agent 9: Most of the bosses from the original Spyro the Dragon follow the same basic formula. Crush: Roaring Agent 9: You chase them down and deal some damage, they flee from your might, and repeat. Pogo: Jacques, a demented jack-in-the-box that throws presents at you, is a perfect example of that fairly uninteresting strategy. Astor: He won't even have time to chuck anything at you if you keep running straight for him. Lindar: Blowhard is...some kind of sentient tornado man with a beard? Crush: Roaring Sparx: His boss fight is similar in form to Jacques', but he does have a few more attacks to mix things up. Tomas: He'll hover out of reach, attacking with a quick lightning strike or roaming storm clouds depending on your distance. Bentley: All you need to do is dodge and bide your time; he'll get too close eventually. To be continued Chapter «Previous | Next» Category:Spyro's House